


Neither Is It Tears

by NikkiAgent



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiAgent/pseuds/NikkiAgent
Summary: Luke's first time in the rain. Or Leia's mourning eases. Or reasons Han stayed.





	Neither Is It Tears

The first time Luke Skywalker saw rain was on the base of Yavin IV, after they had won that first victory. For days before the jungle somehow smells greener and the air had grown so thick with moisture it sticks heavy in his lungs. His mind fills with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru and the small sayings and little tricks of moisture farmers. He misses them, ferociously, but also with the sure knowledge that they are at peace, and proud.

When the sky finally opens and lets loose it comes down in sheets. Luke knows Leia has cloistered herself in her rooms, finally let her heart hurt for her lost homeworld and her millions dead.

When he knocks on her door it’s “Luke I don’t want to go outside.” But he takes her hand and pulls, consoles this woman he does not yet know to be his sister but does already know will be a part of him till his last breathe. He encourages her into the world, into the storm. Leia looks at this man, this boy who has never wavered, never feared and does not hate him for never aching as she does in this moment. His kindness sings to her and she goes.

Luke runs around like a kid. He sets out little pans and buckets to catch the water (moisture farmer), splashes in puddles, starts a mud fight with the other pilots. Leia stands in the rain, letting it soak her down. She tells herself that these are not the rains of home, these are not the rains of Alderaan but with Luke’s laughter behind her neither are they tears. The hurt in her heart eases a fraction.

Han Solo, city-fied soul stained with stars, makes a joke about the smell of wet wookie and just watches. They are kids to him still, alot of these defiant souls are kids to him still, but Luke and Leia especially. He does not yet see in them the man who will become his brother or the woman who will become his world. He knows he should go, he has to get the money to Jabba. Jabba who will almost certainly kill him, his ship and Chewie. But he stays, rooted to the spot and laughing when Luke hits Leia with a mudball.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted the work on a tumblr rp blog of all places, and I did edit it a bit since then.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Neither Is It Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654468) by [breadtab-podfic (breadtab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadtab/pseuds/breadtab-podfic)




End file.
